What's The Worst He Can Do?
by Scousemouse84
Summary: This is a one shot involving a 16 year old Beth. Boredom overcomes her so, along with Emmett, she decides to play pranks on Jasper. Let's just say, she wasn't prepared for the outcome. Warning! Contains spanking of a teenage vampire!


Life had been so dull lately! If it weren't for Emmett, I don't know what I would do? When he is not slobbering all over Rose, he is my partner in crime, figuratively speaking.

We have been getting in to a lot of trouble of late, over nothing major, just petty things like playing pranks and generally winding everyone up. What else is there to do when there is absolutely nothing to do?

Right now, Em and I have got a bet going that each of us can make Jasper flip his lid before the other. This is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!

What Emmett doesn't realise is that, I have the upper hand this time as Jasper has low tolerance when it comes to me. He thinks I get away with too much and I take pleasure in openly enjoying his frustration. Which, in turn, irritates him even more.

I need to get planning to come up with the mother of all pranks... I have to win this bet! It's not even about the $50 wager, I just want the bragging rights! I want Emmett to admit defeat and I want to claim his title of the most mischievous member of the Cullen household.

I'm going to start small, little pranks and things to get under his skin, then hit him with the big one. Oh, this is going to be good! I might have to get Jake in on it, I know he will enjoy this as much as me.

Taking my phone out of my jeans pocket - I opened my 'favourite' section in my contacts and pressed to call Jake. After 5 rings, Billy answered.

"Hello" Billy's gruff voice came through my speaker. "Hi Billy, is Jake there please?" I asked him. "Oh, hey Beth! He is on patrol at the moment. I will let him know you called when he returns" "okay, thanks Billy! See you later" I told him before hanging up.

I left my room and made way downstairs, casually looking in to Alice and Jasper's room as I passed it. I was in luck - they were not in there. An idea hit me.

I crept towards the top of the stairs so I could listen and see if anyone, mainly Jasper, was about to come up. Hearing nothing I silently made my way back to his room.

I looked through their drawers, trying to find his underwear. Once I found them, I picked out one pair with my thumbs and forefingers in a pinch like motion and looked for the label that marked their size. I also committed the style to my memory.

Once I had snook out, undetected, I made my way down to find Emmett. He was in the garage watching Rose work on her car. "Em, could you do me a favour?" I asked him in a sickly sweet voice, putting on my best puppy dog eyes. "Of course, Shorty, what do you need?" Sweet! I knew I could count on him! "Could you drive me to Port Angeles please so I can pick up a few things?" "Yeah, sure! When do you want to go?" "How about now?" "Hang on then and I'll go and grab my keys" before I could say anything else he was back with the keys to his jeep.

"Jump in then, Tiny" he said as he got in the drivers side. Five minutes later, we were on the highway heading to Port Angeles.

On the way, I decided to let Emmett in on my prank. "Ahahahahaha" his boisterous laugh almost deafened me. "Aw, Shorty, I wish I'd thought of that!" He exclaimed.

We arrived at Port Angeles in record time. Emmett parked his jeep and we headed for the ridiculously expensive store Alice buys some of our clothes from.

Once inside, we made our way to the men's department. I found what I was looking for and gave Em the money to go and purchase them. I decided to get a couple of new tops and a pair of jeans so to not look suspicious when we got back.

Before heading back, Em treated me to a McDonalds Big Mac for my lunch with a large Pepsi to drink. As soon as I finished my burger, we made our way home.

It took longer on the way back, with the roads being busier but we were still quicker than when Carlisle drives. I don't think Carlisle has ever drove over the speed limit, unlike his adopted children. They love speeding!

Pulling back into the garage, I noticed Rose still working on her car. "My God Rose, you spend more time on that car, than you do in it" I told her, laughing as I walked to the door that enters the kitchen. "I have to take care of my baby" she said back, not even taking her eyes away from the engine.

I ran towards my room, passing Carlisle and Esme who were cozying up on the love-seat looking totally, vomit inducing, über cringe worthy, all loved up. Yuk!

I made sure to keep and eye out for Jasper on my way. There was no sign of him anywhere, so I started to put my prank in to action. I took out the y-fronts from inside my shopping bag. Man, I still can't believe he wears y-fronts, and removed the price tags.

I quickly ran into Jasper's room and emptied his underwear drawer and replaced them with the replica's that I had just bought only these ones were 2 sizes smaller than his normal ones. I made sure to fold them the same way his other ones were so he wouldn't notice anything unusual when he opened the drawer.

Later that evening, I was listening to music in my room with Jake when we heard Jasper yelling for Emmett. Oh, no! What's he done, I thought to myself. We went down to find out.

The big dope had only gone and swapped all of Jasper's DVD collection with children's DVDs. Ha, what a beginner! I laughed at the stupidity of it.

Jake and I walked in to the kitchen just in time to hear Emmett say "what are you taking about, Jazzy?, I haven't even been in your room!" Jasper returned with "I know it was you Emmett, give it up! Where have you put them?" "How do you know it was me? It might have been Eddie" "

"Seriously Emmett? You Neanderthal! Firstly, Edward and Bella aren't even here, they have been in Denali for 5 days! Secondly, No one else is sad enough to pull a prank like that and lastly, my Alice seen you do it! So, like I said, give it up and put them all back, now"

Jasper walked back to his room, shaking his head in disapproval, muttering something about feeling like he is living with infants.

As soon as I heard Jasper close his door I turned my attention to Emmett. "Unlucky Em... Better luck next time" I said, with a huge grin on my face. This bet is in the bag!

"It's all Alice's fault! If she hadn't of snitched, he wouldn't have known it was me!" He complained. "Anyway... What the heck is a thol? He asked "what?" I stared at him, totally confused. "Jazzy... He called me it" "Em, I think you have lost your mind! I didn't hear him call you a 'thol'" I said, feeling even more confused.

"Yeah he did! He said I was a knee and a thol!" He looked genuinely perturbed as he said it. I couldn't help the fits of laugher that came spilling out of me.

I looked to Jake to see what he was thinking but he was laughing even harder than I was! I really can't believe he just said that. What a total tool!

"What are you laughing at, wolf boy?" He said to Jake "you can't be serious?" he managed to squeeze out "please Beth, tell me he ain't serious?" I just kept laughing, unable to answer him. Emmett ran off in search of Rose.

Jake and I calmed down and made our way to the kitchen for a soda and some snacks to eat while we watched a movie in the main room, on the big TV. I grabbed some chips, toffee popcorn, ice lollies and cheese strings whilst Jake got two large, plastic bowls to put the chips and popcorn in.

Fortunately, we heard Emmett asking Rose what a thol is, then he explained why he wanted to know. "Really Emmett?" Rose exclaimed then We distinctly heard a thud. I'm guessing she threw a pillow at him.

Jake burst out in to fits of laughter, again, then I did too. "He really is a Neanderthal, isn't he?" "Yeah, Jake... He really is!"

Jake and I were half way through watching 'Constantine' for the umpteenth time when Jasper and Alice came in to the room. Jasper's hair was wet, signalling that he had just had a shower.

I noticed that he was walking a little funny and when he sat down on the sofa, he couldn't keep still. He was constantly squirming and looking to Alice.

"What's up with you, Corporal Fang? Have you got worms or something?" Jake joked, knowing what I had done with his underwear.

Jasper gave Jake a murderous look. "Listen mongrel, if I did have worms, I would have caught them off you, you flea ridden beast" He snarled. "Hey, don't speak to him like that, he was only joking with you" I shouted as I jumped off the sofa and fronted Jasper.

"Go home now, Mutt, it's passed Beth's bedtime." Jasper ordered. "Who do you think you're talking to? You're not in the fucking army now! Stick your orders up your ass" I screamed at him.

"It's okay, Beth" Jake said "I have to patrol soon anyway". "No, Jake, it's not okay! Don't be leaving cause of him" I pointed at Jasper. "He can't tell me what to do!" "Really, Beth. It's time I went." He stood up and made his way to the door. I followed him "I'll see you tomorrow" "yeah, see you tomorrow, Jake." We gave each other a chaste kiss before he ran down the steps and off towards the woods.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed at Jasper "got your panties in a twist I see" I folded my arms across my chest in a petulant manner and gave him a sly grin.

Jasper closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger whilst turning his back to me. Seconds later, he turned to face me, his face all calm again "Get. To. Bed" to ordered, emphasising each word. "No, you can't make me" "NOW!" He roared, losing his calm façade.

I might be stubborn, but I ain't stupid. I ran to my room as fast as my legs could carry me. That was kinda scary but at least I'm getting to him. Looks like I'm going to win this bet, for sure!

I decided that it would be best if I just went to sleep, it was 23:45 and I was feeling kinda sleepy.

I woke up the next day at 5:15am. As soon as I had showered and was dressed, I went to find Emmett. He was in front of the house playing catch with the target.

"Hey Em" "morning Shorty! Did you have a good sleep?" "It was alright, thanks!" I answered. "Morning Jekyll, or is it Hyde today?" I asked Jasper. "I am not in the mood for your sassing today, little girl, so don't push me" "ooooooh still got your panties in a twist I see"

"I am so sick of your attitude! You think you can do or say whatever you want, with no consequences. You want to watch your step and you better stay out of my way!"

"Get on him, bitching like a little girl" I said to Emmett, pointing my thumb in the direction Jasper left as if I were a hitchhiker.

"He is seriously pissed, isn't he Shorty? Maybe we should just lay off him?" "What? You're joking Em? Oh, I see, you're just chickening out cause you know I'm going to win the bet?" "Nu uh! You can't beat me! The bets still on and I'm going to show you how it's done!" Reverse psychology at its best! Emmett is so easy to manipulate!

I ate the boiled eggs and soldiers Esme made me for my breakfast and came up with the most perfect prank that was sure to make Jasper completely loose his mind.

I ran all the way to Forks, excited to get what I needed to complete my prank.

I asked the lady in the hardware store, to make sure my purchases were exactly the type I needed before making my way back home.

Before I reached the front door, I could tell that everyone was gathered downstairs so I decided to jump straight up to my room. The last thing I wanted now was to get caught with my stuff and my prank ruined.

I hid the paraphernalia in my cupboard and then jumped back out of my window so I could come in the front way.

Carlisle informed me that he, Esme, Alice and Jasper were going on a hunt and would be gone for a few hours. This is perfect! I can get started on my prank straight away!

I am so lucky Alice can't see me with her gift or the whole thing would be ruined! I've never understood why that is but I'm so glad for it now!

All I had to do before I could put my plan in to action, was to get rid of Rose. She would never let me do this. I need Emmett's help.

After I had convinced Emmett to keep Rose busy for an hour or two, I completed my mother of all pranks. Now it's about playing the waiting game. This is the hardest part... It's going to kill me waiting for Jasper to see what I have done.

The hunting party didn't arrive back until later on in the evening so I knew that my prank wouldn't be completed tonight.

We all watched 'Transformers: Age of Extinction' before the bedtime argument started.

"Time for bed now, Beth" Carlisle instructed me. "Aw, why? It's only 12:30 and I'm not tired! Can't I just watch another film with you all. please? Anyway, I'm too old to have a bed time!" I groaned back. "Beth, you are only 16 years of age, that's not too old! Now, go to bed." "Awwwww, pleeeease Carlisle, just one more movie?" "No. Bed. Now, little lady" "ooh, you're so unfair to me!"

"Goodnight sweetheart" Carlisle and Esme said in unison. "Night Beth", the others said "goodnight everyone... Carry on having fun without me, as usual!" I said as I stomped up the stairs.

By the time I got undressed and was in my onesie, I realised I was tired. I put my iPod on to the speaker dock and climbed into bed. 10 minutes later, I was fast asleep.

Today was Saturday. Carlisle was off work and Edward and Bella were due home later on this evening.

Once I was ready, I made my way down to the kitchen. Esme was making porridge, chatting with Carlisle and everyone else was still sitting around watching another movie.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Are you ready for your breakfast or do you want to wait a little while?" Esme asked me. "I'm good for now, thanks! Is it ok if I go and watch a movie with them?" I nodded my head in the direction of the others.

"Before you go, I just want to inform you that Esme and I will be leaving soon as we have booked a long weekend in Paris. Is there anything you need doing before we go?" Carlisle said to me. "Erm, nope, I'm good! Have fun!"

This is just perfect! With the old folks gone for the weekend, I can do what I want! I'm going to have to phone Jake and let him know.

By the time the movie was finished, Carlisle and Esme were ready to leave. We all helped load their things into Carlisle's black Mercedes and waved them off.

"So, what are we going to do now that the parents aren't home?" I asked everyone "we have to do something good!"

Jasper looked at me with a sly grin on his face. "Carlisle has left me in charge and I can assure you, nothing will be going on whilst they are away. I'm going to make sure if it!"

"You have got to be kidding me? Em, is he joking? Why is he in charge? What a fucking crock! This is going to be the worst weekend ever!" I claimed as I walked away from him.

Approximately 1 and a half hours later, I heard Jasper screaming my name. "BETHANY... COME HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Oops! Looks like my prank has been discovered!

I slowly made my way to the garage and seen Jasper standing by what was once a silver and black Ducati 848 motorcycle but now it is bright pink all over with silver, tinsel tassels, hanging from the handle bars. His face is a picture. Man, I wish I had my camera.

"What the fuck have you done" he asked me, taking three steps closer to me and pointing at his bike. "Me? I haven't done anything!" I managed to say without laughing. What he done next took me completely off guard.

Before I knew it or could stop him, he kicked his bike against the wall. It is now a complete write-off. I can't believe he just done that.

Emmett, Rose and Alice came running in to the garage, wanting to know what happened.

"Look what she did to my bike" he snarled. Although he didn't need to, he was breathing really hard. "Oh my God, Beth! How could you do that?" Alice asked me "I didn't break it, it's not my fault!" "Not your fault... Not your fucking fault?" Jasper snarled again "you painted it fucking pink! How could I have rode it again?" "It is only water based paint, it would have washed off easily!" I tried to explain.

"Damn Beth, you shouldn't have done that! You went too far!" "I thought it would be funny, I didn't know he would be this mad!"

I said to Emmett. "Help me out guys, you know it looks funny!" I tried to get a bit of support, but none was coming my way.

"You're on your own with this one, Shorty!" If Emmett won't even back me up, then I've got no chance with the others!

Emmett, Rose and Alice, turned and walked back into the house, leaving me alone with an extremely angry Jasper. I hate to admit it, but I suddenly found myself terrified.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really am! It was just a prank and I know I went too far!" Jasper just stared at me, his jet black eyes piercing through me. "Jasper, please, say something. I'm sorry!"

"No... You're going to be sorry, believe me"

He suddenly said. He was next to me, pulling me by my arm in half a second.

"What are you doing? Get off me..." I tried to escape from his grasp but it was no use. He was too strong. "Move it" he commanded as he pulled me through the house, up both flights of stairs and to my room.

"Get in" he barked as he opened my door and shoved me towards my bed. I thought he was going to ground me and lock me in the room until he came in after me and closed the door behind him, locking it.

I am so scared, I can't move. I just watched as he walked over to my desk, pulled out my chair, and placed it in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, but he just ignored me. He removed his jacket and then sat down on the chair, facing me.

"Come here" he ordered, pointing to the floor next to his right leg. "Why" "because I said so!" "No! I don't want to!" Disobeying him right now, probably weren't the best idea I ever had but I was scared at what he was going to do.

By the look in his eyes, I was sure he was going to kill me or at least dismember me. I have heard of other coverns doing that type of thing. I'm don't know if I can be put back together, being half human.

"I said, come here, right now! Don't make me come and get you..." I was frozen to the spot. All I could do is shake my head no.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper had a hold of my arm and was swatting me on the butt. After six swats, he released me and returned to the chair.

I was in shock! I couldn't even acknowledge the pain my rump now felt. "Now, come here" he ordered again. "Jasper, please, I began to beg. Venom tears are streaming down my face as my hands try to rub the sting out of my behind.

"NOW!" He roared. I don't know how, or why but I slowly walked over to where he was pointing. I was so scared, I could feel myself shaking.

As soon as I was next to his right thigh, he pulled me over his lap and without warning, he started his assault on my backside.

His swats were hard, bouncing from the right cheek, to the left, over and over again. His pace was rhythmic.

I had never been spanked before, not properly anyway! I have had the odd swat but they were nothing compared to this.

My instincts told me to flee but I couldn't. Jasper had his left arm, wrapped around my waist, preventing me from moving in the slightest.

I started to cry harder and claw at the floor whilst kicking my legs. I just wanted to get away from him and his rock hard hand.

"OOOWW, Jasper, please... Stop... I'm sooorry!" I began to plead.

He picked up his pace and swatted a little harder. The pain was building rapidly.

"Oooooowww. P.. Please Jasper... St... Stooppp..."

I knew it was no use but I continued to beg anyway. Nothing I could do could help me. When the burn in my butt got too much to bear, I reached back with my right hand to try and protect myself. As I predicted, it did no use as he just pinned it to the small of my back without even breaking his rhythm.

I am struggling to breathe now, hard sobs forcing their way out of me. My butt feels like it's on fire, literally, it's burning so bad.

The spanking has been going on for only about five minutes but it feels so much longer.

My pleading has stopped, my legs can't kick anymore and my arm was still locked to my back. "N... N... No m...more Ja... Jasplease" I managed to get out before my whole body turned to jello over his lap.

I gave in and just prayed for it to end. A few swats later, he stopped.

I was silently thanking God, the devil, Jesus, Carlisle, anyone and everyone.

I didn't know what to expect, wether he would lift me of his lap, push me off, tell

me to get off, I just waiting to be told.

I could feel his left leg being lowered and his right leg raising. I was confused but only for a second as he carried on where he left off moments earlier, only this time, he was spanking my under curves, right where butt meet thigh.

These swats are more painful than any of the previous ones. Somehow, I found the energy to buck and kick and plead once more.

After ten swats to each under curve, he stopped. He left me laying over his lap for a long time. I wasn't sure why but as soon as my cries had calmed, he then lifted me up and stood me in front of him, keeping hold of my arms.

It hurts to just stand still but I did it anyway, not wanting to anger him further.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Bethany, but that doesn't mean I won't do it again! You are out of hand and I'm not going to just sit back and watch it any more, do you hear me?"

I just stared at him and nodded my head, not sure I could actually speak yet.

He released my arms and I gingerly backed away, still keeping my eyes on him. Once I had made ten steps, Jasper stood and walked towards me, I froze.

The next thing he did shocked me as much as the spanking! He picked me up, carried my over to my bed and sat on it leaning back and sat me on his knee, pulling me to his chest and hugged me.

I couldn't believe Jasper is hugging me? I thought he hated me?

"I love you, Beth! I just want you to be good and safe!" He said, before kissing the top of my head. That was it then, I was blubbering like he was spanking me, again.

I wasted no time telling him that I loved him, too and how sorry I am. I was so spent after the whole ordeal, I fell asleep in his arms.

I don't know how long I slept but I was surprised to see that I was still laying on Jasper when I woke. He hadn't moved an inch.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" He asked me, looking a bit weary. "Erm, I'm good, I think. You?" I returned the question.

"Im fine! Are you hungry?" "A little" "do you want me to make you sound mething to eat?" " you wanna make me something? Really?" This was new! "If you would like?" "What's on the menu? Beans on burnt toast?" I joked. I had never seen him cook anything before so this will be interesting!

Jasper stood, picking me up with him and setting me down on the floor. He walked to the door and retrieved my chair, putting it back where it belonged before grabbing his jacket and heading back to the door.

"Jasper" I whispered "yes, Beth?" He said, turning to look at me. "I am sorry, you know and thanks for staying with me!" "I know you're sorry, Beth! Empath, remember? And, just so you know, I am always here for you!"

He smiled and winked as he walked out of my door, closing it again after him.

I stayed in my room for a few moments, going over everything that had happened today.

It's crazy but, despite Jasper having spanked me, this has been the best day here yet! I always thought Jasper hated me and wanted me gone, but he doesn't. Finding that out is priceless.

I love him and he loves me back! Things will be different between us now, I can't wait!


End file.
